warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Never Getting Back Together
This is sung my Taylor Swift originally, but in this song-fic, Brambleclaw is singing about Squirrelflight. (Don't get me wrong here! I ship SquirrelxBramble forverZA!) I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?) Brambleclaw shook away this image in his mind. A young Squirrelflight. Back when the Clans first came to the lake. He forced himself not to think about it. He knew it was over. He wished that she didn't have to lie to him. He had been so happy with her. With his kits''. But it was all a lie.' 'T'hen you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."'' Without a doubt, this was his all time crumiest moment. Even worse than the time that he had to kill Hawkfrost. But Hawkfrost was evil. All Squirrelflight did was protect Leafpool.' '''He shook that away. She had lied to him! ''She doesn't deserve you.' Brambleclaw sighed. She was such an amazing cat. Why did you lie? ''Ooh, we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together '' Like, ever... Brambleclaw lay miserably in the forest. He could here Squirrelflight calling for him, but he ignored it. '' Why should I listen to her? I hate her! She doesn't care a thing about me! She would have said something! He let out a miserable hiss. He felt weak. She had been what he dreamed for. For so long. Now she was gone. I want her back. But I can't have her. She lied to me. I can't trust her. ' ' '''I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me falling for it screaming that I'm right And you would hide away and find your peace of mind With some indie record that's much cooler than mine ' Why was this so horrible? It should be easy to forget her. She was just another cat. ''But she had been more. Brambleclaw's brain rattled. ''No. This is it. We will never be togther again. ''Brambleclaw turned away. Run away. Called his heart. Away from it all. But his head made him stay. Instead of running, he walked to camp. ''We are never getting back together. And he hardend his heart. against the feisty ginger she-ca against the feisty ginger she-cat Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never, ever, ever getting back together We are never, ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Oh oh oh She could try all she wnated. Squirrelflight would not stop trying to talk to him. Didn't she understand that is was over? Why can't she just leave? ''It was all her fault. If she had told him about this, maybe it could have worked out. ''But I guess I wasn't important enough to her. Maybe now she knows how I feel. Now she knew his pain. I want to love you Squirrelflight. But it's over. Talk to me all you want. You'll never get me back. Ever. '' I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never...'' Moons had passed. Brambleclaw found it hard to stay awake without pining for his lost mate. But is time asleep was wrose. He got horrible nightmares of her dying. Losing her. Forever. If I could forgive her, It would be easy. But I acn't forgive anybody who lies to me about my own kits. Brambleclaw still thought of Jayfeather and Lionblaze as his kits. And Hollyleaf too. I wish she hadn't found out this way. Maybe then I could still keep her... Them and Squirrelflight. '' "Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever" No! We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, We, ooh, getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together'' (To be continued)